


Blackwater Run (Or: The AU Where Shisui Has A Very Bad Day But It Gets Better And Also There Are Pirates)

by Hannahmayski



Series: Naruto Fic-Title meme [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Pirate AU, Shisui has a terrible day, Shisui needs a hug, obito just wants shisui to be okay, terrible meaning a very traumatic experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: Fic Title Meme asks (that keep turning into mini fics so they're on here now too)Shisui wakes up on a beach in agony, every muscle screaming at him, his eye is missing, dried blood still splattered around the socket and with no memory of how he got there. He knows his name, he knows who is mother and father was, but there’s a giant gaping hole of nothing else in his head.(Give Shisui A Goddamn Break)





	Blackwater Run (Or: The AU Where Shisui Has A Very Bad Day But It Gets Better And Also There Are Pirates)

Shisui wakes up on a beach in agony, every muscle screaming at him, his eye is missing, dried blood still splattered around the socket and with no memory of how he got there. He knows his name, he knows who is mother and father was, but there’s a giant gaping hole of  _nothing else_ in his head. 

Shisui hasn’t had an easy day his entire life, so  _of course,_ there’s no one on the little island he’s stranded on. O _f course,_ he’s in the middle of the ocean.  _Of course,_ he’s the only living thing on the island. 

Shisui can barely sit up let along do anything of use that might help him get the hell off the island. Shisui is tired. He’s missing an eye and he hurts so much it’s hard to think. 

So, he lays back down, feels the sand under his skin and closes his eyes. 

He doesn’t expect to open them again. 

So when he does open them again, with scraps of distorted memories floating in his head and the image of a man tearing his eye right from his face and a strange man leaning over him, understandably, Shisui panics. 

But Shisui hasn’t regained his strength overnight. He gets as far as the corner of the tiny room, his empty eye socket burns and he can barely breathe. 

The strange man - with scarring covering the right side of his face and missing his left eye - doesn’t approach and instead raises his arms in surrender just as someone barges through the door. 

The next thing Shisui knows he’s sitting on the ground with his head between his legs and a hand rubbing his back urging him to breathe. 

Shisui is confused, in pain and tries to answer the man’s questions as best as he can as he slowly realises he’s on a boat and that sets some deep instinctual fear in him of  _danger, pain_ and he wants to run and run and not stop but the strange woman holds him down. 

It takes weeks of careful words and gentle touches for Shisui to believe they mean no harm, and even longer to convince him they want to help. Shisui’s never had people to look out for him before, but it’s a change Shisui wants to welcome, even if his instincts keep telling him to run. 

 

Obito and Sakura are pirates, but they’ve always had a bad habit of picking up strays, but this one might be related to Obito, who’s been on a mission to find the scattered remains of his family, and someone hurt Obito’s family enough that it’s taken both Obito and Sakura far too long to get him to calm down enough to even look at them. 

Obito has always been bad at minding his own business, but this one could be  _kin,_ and Obito’s going to find the bastard that did this to Shisui even if it kills him. 

(or that AU where Danzou attacked Shisui on his own ship, tore out his eye, killed his crew and threw Shisui into the water because Shisui was gaining too much power. Obito takes him in because he has no impulse control and ex-soldier Sakura punches anyone who tries to hurt Shisui or Obito and is the only one with common sense.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post [here!](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/post/169131084677/for-the-title-meme-blackwater-run-or-the-au)
> 
> I'm halfway through writing a little snippet of this! I'll post it as soon as I'm done!


End file.
